


Who's dying to be mine?

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A lost bet, Bottom Im Changkyun |I.M, Changkyun loves Kihyun so much, Changkyun's dying, Changkyun’s drowning in Kihyun, Changkyun’s sensitive y’all, Dramarama Kihyun is just too powerful, Kihyun bathes in Changkyun’s love, Kihyun in a dress, Kihyun in heels all the way through bc he is a champ, M/M, Nipple Licking, Sex, Simon Curtis - Freeform, So Much Sexual Tension, So many emotions, Top Yoo Kihyun, an idol’s only club (I stole this idea and I forgot from where I’m sorry), and he looks gorgeous, biting those thighs, changki rise, finger licking, legggs, random Kihyun POV bc Kihyun is thirsty af, slow burn until they finally have sex, soft pure feelings, soft to soft to hard to really fucking soft to really fucking hard to soft, switch changki but it’s not really the focus, the poor dress though, the timeline doesn’t match with the hair colours I’m sorry, yes I went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Kihyun is so gorgeous, so otherworldly beautiful like this that it feels like he is touching something priceless, a piece of art made by the most famous sculptures, and Changkyun is the kid from the streets, sneaking into the atelier. So fascinated by what he finds, that he needs to touch it, to make sure that it is real. And when he touches it, finally, his entire body lights up, as if he has an epiphany.Kihyun loses a bet. Changkyun is busy blushing but also just about ready to sink to his knees and show his appreciation to whoever came up with the bet in the first place.





	Who's dying to be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Dramarama Kihyun is just too powerful. He haunts me, day and night.  
> If you want to have a reference to the dress Kihyun is wearing, and to the shirt Changkyun is wearing, I made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284/status/1064116010012143616) post with pic collages of how they look like. Because I have gotten way too invested into this fic.  
> (And yes, Kihyun’s wearing those heels for as long as he can. I believe in him.)  
> Title is by Simon Curtis’ Hypnotized, and yes, I went there.  
> Checked over by a friend and me.

Kihyun is beautiful. 

That, Changkyun has always been aware of. Probably from the very first time he saw him, on No.Mercy episode one. He might have fallen first for his voice, distracted from exterior appearance by the different voices and talents the trainees were showing. But, he definitely fell, and he fell  _ hard _ , the first time he saw the vocalist smile, a real, wide, bright smile that caused him to smile as well, in his small apartment in front of his laptop screen. Ever since, he just wished for the boy to continue smiling. To continue being so incredibly beautiful. Changkyun wanted to see him on stage, with all the lights illuminating his face, reflecting off his skin and making him glow, like an angel Changkyun sometimes believed he was, when everyone threw him harsh glares and never a word or hand of support, when even Jooheon couldn't be the nice guy because it hurt too much to not see his best friend where he was hoped to be, when Kihyun quietly offered him a plate of food and checked on him right before he himself went to sleep, an almost inaudible “Good night, Changkyun-ah” the only thing helping him sleep at all. 

Kihyun, in so many ways, has always been there for Changkyun. Jooheon too, and the others gradually as well, but Kihyun was not only kind but also so incredibly, painfully beautiful. Changkyun became aware one day, that he was probably very heavily idolizing his hyung, which resulted in a severe panic attack that now still had him shivering only thinking about it. Hoseok had found him then, trembling and sobbing, clawing at his arms and hair to make the thoughts go away. But Hoseok had been patient, so patient, staying with him for what must have been an excruciatingly long time, gently calming him down and asking the right questions, saying the right things. Hoseok was also the first he ever told about his feelings for Kihyun, crying about how much he worries that it will become problematic, how it might affect his relationship with the others, and he dumped weeks of insecurity and fears, dented hopes and dreams onto him, crying like he never had before in his life, and Hoseok had been there for all of it, listening and asking and answering. 

The others found them like this, Changkyun silently sobbing on his hyung’s lap, Hoseok with red eyes and tear tracks on his face stroking his hair and telling him that they will go through this together, because he is a part now of Monsta X, they are one. 

Changkyun remembers hazily how he ended up on the couch together with Hoseok and Jooheon, staring at a movie with the others sitting on the floor around him. He remembers feeling safe and calm for the first time in months, he remembers Kihyun crossing his field of vision a couple times to bring everyone food; he doesn't remember eating it but at some point Hoseok asked him whether he wanted to sleep with someone tonight and he couldn't answer, his throat felt clogged up, but then Kihyun was kneeling in front of him, holding his scarred cheeks with his gentle, strong hands, looking at him so softly, asking him  _ “Do you want to sleep with hyung tonight?” _

Looking back now, Kihyun must have been aware of what Changkyun had felt and still feels, and he must have reciprocated at least  _ some kind of feelings.  _ Sleeping with Kihyun in his bed that night had been the best sleep he had gotten in a long time, and it had changed things between the two of them, but also the rest. They talked more, talked more to  _ Changkyun,  _ in general they got closer because they were a team now, and they had to pull themselves together, they wanted to debut and they needed to do it together or not at all. 

So yes, Kihyun is beautiful. And with each comeback he just became more and more beautiful. The pink hair was downright sinful, Changkyun practically begging their makeup artists to give him long bangs just so that he had something to hide behind, because staring directly at a pink haired Yoo Kihyun was simply  _ too much.  _

While the black hair of Beautiful had embodied everything that he feels for Kihyun, it was easier to look at directly. Even when it was styled up for Shine Forever as it was for Stuck and it brought back another set of sinful memories, it was  _ still  _ easier to look at than the pink hair. 

And then Dramarama happened. 

Dramarama, and that one big award show at the beginning of 2018 where they were all wearing these fugly sponsored yellow-brown-white CECI outfits but Kihyun,  _ Kihyun  _ made them look amazing, he slayed his suit with his newly re-dyed gray hair and the slightest hint of an undercut and Changkyun might have the best poker face but Changkyun is also weak to all things regarding Yoo Kihyun so he just stared and stared and  _ stared _ at his hyung until Kihyun directly asked him  _ what the hell is going on Changkyun  _ and Changkyun just bared himself in front of their entire crew,  _ You're so beautiful, I am about to cry, hyung.  _

Kihyun blushed behind his well-fitting round glasses, their stylists squealed, Minhyuk gagged. Changkyun just couldn't stop staring and he felt like his ears were about to melt off, he was partly grateful and partly extremely horrified as Kihyun dragged him away into an excluded corner, away from prying eyes. 

“Changkyun-”

“I'm sorry hyung I'm so sorry but I can't help it you're so-”

“Changkyun,” Kihyun laughed, pulling him closer and staring into his eyes, so much mirth and affection in them that Changkyun's throat felt very tight. 

“Tell me.”

“...huh?” 

“Tell me, how do I look?” 

“Beautiful.”

“What else?”

“Just- beautiful, hyung, what-”

Kihyun laid a finger over Changkyun's lips, effectively shutting him up and pressing their foreheads together. 

“Tell me everything about how I make you feel. Let it all out Changkyun, let me hear it. And when you're finished, I will kiss you, and then we will go back and perform, and then we'll go home and talk some more.”

Changkyun's entire face had felt like it was on fire then, but he complied, he complies with everything Kihyun tells him to do, and Kihyun had kissed his red face more than once. They received knowing looks when they went back, hand in hand, Changkyun not looking at anyone and Kihyun beaming like a beacon. 

They performed, and went home, they talked some more and kissed some more, and Changkyun felt for the first time like he won't combust looking at Kihyun, because Kihyun looked at him in almost the same manner, with a different intensity but the same feeling. 

But then Kihyun lost a bet. 

Kihyun is beautiful, that Changkyun has always been aware of, Kihyun with grey hair is beautiful, Kihyun with gray hair and half-naked is beautiful, but right now Kihyun has grey hair and is half-naked and about to wear a gorgeous dress, Minhyuk ready to apply just the right makeup, and Changkyun is trapped on the couch between gleeful Jooheon and Hoseok, about to go to hell. 

Because he won't survive going to a party with Kihyun in a dress. 

In high-heels. 

Being visibly taller than Changkyun. 

And the more he stares in horrified paralysis, the more Kihyun seems to warm up to this lost bet, especially how he glances over to Changkyun with this dangerous glint in his eyes that will be the cause of Changkyun dying before all his hyungs. 

Hyunwoo helps Kihyun into the dress that the make up noonas had so graciously picked out for Kihyun, eyes positively gleaming after he lost the bet and meekly asked them to help him choose an outfit. The bet had been ludicrous in the first place, the stakes even more, but Kihyun lost, and now has to attend a party they were all invited to dressed  _ in a fucking dress _ , and Changkyun would feel a slight case of undignified jealousy towards their leader for slipping the dress over Kihyun’s body, if he weren't panicking so much. 

The dress is almost covering all of Kihyun's body when Changkyun decides to bolt. 

Unsuccessfully, against the combined power of Hoseok’s arms and Jooheon’s thighs. 

“Where do you think you're going, Changkyunnie?” his hyungs sing-song and he is, although it happens quite rarely, once again reminded of how much he actually hates them all. 

“I really don't feel so good right now-”

“That's the arousal, baby.”

“-and I- what the hell, Minhyuk-hyung?!”

“Don't worry, I'm sure Kihyun will  _ thoroughly _ explain once we get back.”

Kihyun turns around clumsily in his dress (but he still looks  _ good _ ) and smirks at Changkyun. 

“Don't worry, it's supposed to feel that way, baby.”

Changkyun is tempted to go up to Hyungwon who is busy taking pictures to haul him over to the Devil Twins. Hyungwon is light. He would be able to do it, with enough strength fueled by embarrassment. 

But he gets dragged back down onto the couch, Hoseok forcing him to look at Kihyun being made pretty and Changkyun just wants to die. 

It's not like he had never seen Kihyun dressed as a girl, it's just that back then during their very first concert he had already fallen in love with his hyung in a skirt, and later in a dress not unsimilar to this one, and then it happened  _ again _ where his blatant admiration had even been caught on camera and now  _ this _ . Changkyun is by no means immune to the effect Kihyun has on him but he has somehow gotten a grip ever since the Golden Disc Awards, at least he had  _ hoped _ that he did. 

They've finally gotten Kihyun into the dress and  _ of fucking course  _ it doesn't look awkward one bit (Changkyun's bias might be showing, but he had only risked one glance at the procedure before he let his head fall onto the back of the couch, staring at the ceiling in the hopes that someone will save him from this hell). The dress was kind of an updated version of the dress Kihyun wore on the X-Ray episode they did together with BTOB (sinful memories, but just like all the other times Changkyun had been in a dress then as well and everything is easier to handle then). 

“Guys, I hope you're aware that you need to get dressed as well.” Kihyun remarks, posture picture perfect while Hyunwoo shoos Minhyuk away who was starting to go overboard with the makeup. 

Hoseok chimes up from next to Changkyun, with his massive arm slung over both of Changkyun’s shoulders: “Well,  _ we  _ can't leave, Changkyun will run away and hide.”

Kihyun raises a hand to stop the hand applying shadow to his eyes and opens an eye to glance at the couch, where Changkyun is pretending no to stare. He feels himself immediately flushing. 

“Changkyun, go get pretty with the others, alright?” 

Changkyun would jump off the Starship building if Kihyun asked, the others always poking fun at the obvious favoritism. 

“Yes Changkyun, go get pretty with us.” Jooheon mocks, voice higher and face contorted into a grimace. Hoseok adds, “Changkyun, let us dress you up so you'll look just as pretty as your boyfriend.”

“Choose clothing that is easy to access so that Kihyun can fuck him easil-” 

“Shut UP, MINHYUK-HYUNG!” 

With strength fueled by embarrassment and mortification Changkyun frees himself from Jooheon and Hoseok and runs into their shared bedroom, slamming the door to cut off his hyungs’ laughter. At Kihyun's sigh, Jooheon gets up to follow him, still snickering to himself. 

 

Hyunwoo finishes the makeup and Hyungwon shoots the last pictures and they leave together with Hoseok into their bedroom to get changed. 

Kihyun was looking at himself in the mirror, visibly pleased, a smirk slowly growing on his face. Minhyuk stares at him, calculating.

“You want to ruin Changkyun today, right?” 

Kihyun has the decency to blush but tries to cover it up with another sigh. “Please don't tease him too much, okay? I do want to kind of enjoy this evening, preferably with him together.” 

“Well, he's definitely more than ready to be destroyed.”

“ _ Minhyuk _ .” 

“Don't pretend that you haven't been thinking that exact thought ever since you saw how he reacted to the dress. I'm just confirming the vibe here, so I can put him into the right clothes. It will be hilarious to see both of you struggling to not make out in front of everyone.” 

Kihyun really can't deny that, so he simply sighs again and waves Minhyuk off so that he can get dressed as well. He hears shrieking from their bedroom and maybe starts dreading the evening a little, but at the same time he might be planning how to get Changkyun alone tonight and confirm the very obvious kink the boy has.

 

**MX**

 

They put him into a suit. Or, well, Jooheon forced him into the pair of black slacks and then Minhyuk came and waved the black dress shirt into his face until he put it on. It might have some unnecessary accessories, like the piece of cloth at the front that gives Kihyun way too many ideas, the way he eyes Changkyun up and down and lingers at his front, but he has to admit, he looks good in it. Minhyuk wanted to style his hair too, but Kihyun tousled his hair thoroughly and said it is enough, and if Kihyun says he looks good in a trash bag, then Changkyun will proudly wear the trash bag. 

They've also granted him the pleasure of wearing dress shoes with slight heels. It's not enough to be at eye level with Kihyun in his high heels, but at least  _ something.  _

The club they plan to go to is one that a lot of idols frequent, with or without their managers, and at some point it turned into an “Idols Only” club whose staff is sworn to secrecy to whatever happens there. It sounded dubious to them all when they first were introduced to the club, but they very quickly learned to appreciate the space of privacy the place offered them all. It's not like they  _ only  _ go there when they go out,  _ if  _ they go out, but for occasions like these, with one of their members in a dress and another one quietly dying, it really is the perfect place. 

Kihyun had a hard time with the high heels at first but he got surprisingly  _ fast  _ used to them. He's basically skipping his way to the entrance, whereas Changkyun was the very last to go out of the car. The evening air is mild so everyone denied him the jacket he desperately wanted to hide himself in, the most striking argument was that Kihyun has nothing to cover himself with. Changkyun has had the brief fantasy of shrugging off his jacket and draping it over Kihyun's shivering shoulders in a suave manner of gentleman-ness (he  _ is  _ a secret romantic at heart, sue him, he needs to be when his boyfriend is one cheesy fucker) in the hopes of impressing Kihyun so the evening won't be one big embarrassment on Changkyun's part. But it seems the universe and his hyungs are out to torture him for as long and as often as they can. The weather is fucking  _ amazing  _ and there is no fucking need for a fucking jacket and apparently his outfit is  _ good enough.  _

At least Kihyun held his hand when they were in the car. 

Minhyuk and Hoseok gleefully push the doors open after the bouncer recognized them and waved them in. The bouncer is never someone famous, or related to any idol. They are either company staff or hired professionals, not really caring what goes on inside the club, their only job is to make sure that the only people entering the club are idols or managers or company staff. The others follow closely behind, their manager clapping Changkyun on the back before gently pushing him through the door as well. 

Changkyun blinks to adjust his eyes to the light and is immediately horrified to see  _ a lot  _ of people mingling about. It is like, for once, every single damn idol group had time in their schedule to go to this goddamn party and of course, why not, after all the universe loves to laugh at Changkyun’s misery. Hyunwoo stands beside Changkyun and he can hear him let out a soft “Oh” over the bass of Got7’s Hard Carry. Changkyun doesn’t have to look to know that he has that softly surprised expression on his face, just as unprepared for the mass of people as he himself was. 

Monsta X stand in the entryway of the club as if they’ve never gone to one, with two of them obviously dressed up (though in completely different styles). What a picture they must make. 

Minhyuk breaks the spell by waving hugely at someone in the crowd, and then he abruptly pushes Kihyun towards Changkyun with a wide grin. 

“Jeonghan!” he hollers, and with mortification Changkyun sees a lot of people turning their heads towards the sudden loud voice. He catches the eyes of some young idol group members who he recognizes as people he is a sunbaenim to and the hot flush of mortification continues to engulf him. Hell, what are they  _ doing? _

He hadn’t even realized that nausea was rising up in his throat, but as Kihyun steps closer to him and puts his hand on the back of his neck, he feels like he can breathe again, even though at least half of Seventeen is walking towards them with various degrees of glee on their faces. Air rushes inaudibly out of him and his body slightly turns towards Kihyun. The hand at the back of his neck squeezes gently and then slides to his shoulder to rest there. 

“Nice dress, Kihyun-hyung!” Soonyoung greets them over the music, hugging Jooheon with a huge grin on his face.  

“Yeah, real fancy for just a letting-go-of-some-steam-party, don’t you think?” Jihoon teases, even though he has to look up at Kihyun even more than usual now. 

“You know what, I can see in all of your faces that you’re jealous that none of you will ever look as good as me in a dress like this.” 

“Well, you clearly look as if you lost a bet, that dress fits you all wrong.” Minhyuk squeals and hugs Jeonghan tightly as Kihyun bristles and straightens his back to prepare for an argument, going so far as to even taking a step towards them. 

As Kihyun talks nevertheless normally with everyone despite their teasing of him, pride completely intact, Changkyun slowly relaxes more. He is still incredibly nervous, but as Kihyun shows no signs of being nervous himself, instead he seems to be even more confident that usual, the sight makes the knot of anxiety inside Changkyun’s chest unravel and he feels like he can breathe again. He can do this. Nobody here intends to hold this over them, this club has seen way more crazy stuff than one guy wearing a dress, and no matter what happens, it will stay in these rooms and never get outside. If Kihyun can feel comfortable and confident in his outfit, then Changkyun can stand beside him and enjoy the beauty of his hyung without freaking out about what judging eyes may think. Because there are no judging eyes here.

Hyungwon comes around to him to punch him in the shoulder, snapping Changkyun out of his thoughts to glare at the tall vocalist. 

“Stop thinking so much Changkyunnie, and enjoy this evening.” 

It was short, but all Changkyun needs to hear because Hyungwon gets him and understands his anxiety, and with one last encouraging smile on those thick lips he is off, sauntering off into a corner where Changkyun sees BTS’ Hoseok laughing loudly at something. 

Kihyun sidles up to his side again and follows his eyes. “Where’s Hyungwon going? Since when does he voluntarily go into a crowd?” 

The Hoseok over there looks happy to see Hyungwon and greets him with a hug, and after a few words exchanged he snaps his head towards them. His mouth falls open and then he turns around to drag someone from the couch next to him. 

Kihyun pulls himself up to his full height as Min Yoongi irritatedly lets himself be pushed into position while he takes a sip of his beer, but then his eyes spot Kihyun and he spits out all of it in what looks like the shock of his life. Hyungwon bursts into laughter, followed by Hoseok, and suddenly Minhyuk is by Changkyun’s other side, pushing him towards what looks like the dance floor with Kihyun laughing behind him and throwing taunts at Yoongi. 

“Well, since we have such a beautiful couple here tonight, how about we start a round of couple dances?” he announces loudly and cheerfully. Changkyun feels his stomach swoop, though his time it isn’t because of nausea.

No, this is an entire different feeling of nervousness. After all, it's not like Changkyun is entirely unwilling to spend time with Kihyun dressed like this. It's the total opposite in fact, but it's also fact that his nerves are trying to choke him and that he has always been a bumbling fool around Kihyun. He wants to impress him, he wants to be suave and cool so that  _ he  _ can swipe  _ Kihyun _ off his feet for once. But it's hard, so hard to do that when his hyung is looking so fucking gorgeous. 

The crowd moves around them as their own Hoseok brings Kihyun to the dance floor as well, and although Kihyun too looks nervous and embarrassed his stance is confident, shoulders tensed as he glares at Jackson who, amidst his laughter, yells loud compliments. 

But Changkyun’s head swims as he looks as Kihyun and the words  _ couple dance  _ register in his head. 

Couple dancing.

With Kihyun.

With Kihyun in a dress. A simple black dress with a deep neckline that shows his collarbones and chest, glittering stones all about it with long sleeves reaching his hands and a split at the right leg that Changkyun only now becomes keenly aware of. Kihyun’s beautiful grey hair styled up, wild and tamed at the same time. He shouldn’t look so good in that outfit, the dress is meant for a woman and thus his decidedly manly built (even though his shoulders aren’t as wide as Changkun’s) fills it out in ways that make it look  _ wrong  _ on him, but at the same time it looks so  _ right  _ on him. Changkyun’s mouth runs dry. 

Even though it is painfully obvious that Kihyun and Changkyun are the focus right now (well, Kihyun is. Though the way he eyes Changkyun he soon feels eyes landing on him as well), Minhyuk makes sure that they won’t be wholly on display. He pulls Hoseok with him to position themselves to start dancing as well and Changkyun is thankful that his hyungs at least allow them that much of a reprieve. 

Kihyun raises an eyebrow, the motion making Changkun weak in the knees, and then he walks forward. His movements are by no means graceful, when exactly does he actually walk in heels, but he makes do with that expression on his face that Jooheon always teases him about but for Changkyun it works quite alright. Stopping a small distance away from Changkyun, so that he has to tip his head slightly back to continue looking into Kihyun’s eyes has him swallowing around his dry throat, tongue heavy in his mouth. Kihyun smirks and licks his lips to prepare to speak, and that action is so deliberately unnecessary Changkyun feels like screaming.

“May I have the honour of this dance, I.M-ssi?”  _ Fucking hell.  _

Changkyun knows how to move his body on stage to drive his fans wild, he also knows how he can move to drive  _ Kihyun  _ wild, but right now all that knowledge seems to have escaped his brain as he swallows and clears his throat, stammering like a fool. Kihyun smiles then, wide and predatory, all of his beautiful straight and sharp teeth on display that makes Changkyun emit a small whimper that is luckily drowned by the noise of the crowd and the song playing in the background.

Taking another step closer Kihyun is now right in front of him, the warmth radiating off him making Changkyun's face burn. His vision starts to blur slightly as he holds the eye contact. 

Kihyun pulls Changkyun flush to his side and bends down slightly to whisper in his ear: “What's the matter Changkyunnie? Is this the first time someone in a dress has asked you for a dance?” 

Changkyun feels close to crying and just knows his face is impossibly red. He tries to straighten his posture, to find his dignity that he lost the moment Kihyun put on the high-heels and had to bend down slightly to kiss his forehead before they left the dorm. The crowd starts to move and pushes them against each other and Changkyun momentarily buries his face into Kihyun's chest. 

“I was never asked to dance by someone so _overwhelmingly_ _beautiful_ , hyung.” 

He doesn't see it but he's sure Kihyun tries his hardest to suppress a smile. God damnit his hyung has obviously so much fun and Changkyun is just bumbling and fumbling around like an idiot. Changkyun  _ can  _ behave dignified and proper but usually he is one person out of seven and usually the others joke around and he is busy reprimanding them (though that is mostly Hoseok). He is rarely  _ alone  _ with someone in a breathtaking get-up. 

Kihyun subtly grabs Changkyun's waist as best as he can and pulls him up and into a more dignified position. 

“Come one, Kkukkung, get into position”

“Hyung-”

“I'll help you, baby, but try for me, okay?” 

Changkyun can't really hide his look of intense concentration and panic on his face as he puts his hand on Kihyun's waist and takes his other hand into his. They were sticking out with Kihyun being obviously taller for once but dressed up as a goddess (Changkyun might have taken revenge on them all during the car ride by stating in explicit detail how good Kihyun looks. He had been blushing like crazy, but the others were cringing a lot so it was worth it to him), but Kihyun has reassured him on their way here that he couldn't care less about how they appear (“Because this way Kihyun has even more fun- ouch!” Kihyun had hit Minhyuk not very gently at that remark) and he softly murmurs reassurances again as Changkyun hesitantly starts leading them into a simple rhythm. 

Changkyun is aware that they are more than obvious because he is only staring at their feet, taking care not to step onto Kihyun’s bare feet (his bare feet that frustratingly fit into those delicate high heels as if they were made for them), and one glance upwards told him that Kihyun is beaming at Changkyun like he hung the stars into the sky. Feeling weirdly flattered and flustered he directs his gaze somewhere near Kihyun’s chest and hopes that he really won’t step onto his feet that are only protected by a small thin leather band. 

It was only after they successfully went through the second chorus, when Changkyun’s heart stopped hammering in his chest and he could breathe a bit more easily, with Kihyun’s hand on his shoulder anchoring him down, that Kihyun ruined his concentration. 

“Like what you see?” 

He hadn’t even realized that right in front of his eyes were Kihyun’s very naked collarbones. Which he must have been staring at so intensely as if he wanted to bite them. (He does.)

(What.)

He stoically finishes the dance to the snickers of Kihyun. There are some people who clap from the sidelines, among them the members of Seventeen the loudest, he's sure of it, and then Minhyuk is once again at their side pushing them  _ through _ the crowd instead of away, clasping Changkyun's arm tightly in one hand and pressing Kihyun forward with the other, until they've reached the bar and with a flourish Minhyuk turns and bounds away, the gap they left in the crowd slowly closing again.

Changkyun feels suddenly breathless. 

This has now become a date. A  _ real _ date. And Kihyun's just leaning against the counter browsing the cocktail offers, his right leg slightly bent and the dress pooling around it at the split, and once again Changkyun's mouth runs dry. 

“Changkyunnie, do you want something to drink?” 

He feels  _ parched.  _

“Just, water, please,” he croaks out, and even if the pretty girl at the counter would have hoped to flirt with Kihyun with how she eyed him, the way that his hyung turns around and leers at him shows everyone who'd bother to look just where Kihyun's focus lays tonight. 

She gets them water, as Kihyun doesn't want anything else either, and Changkyun downs it in one go, gesturing for her to fill it up for him. She eyes him up and down and then glances at Kihyun, who's probably living his best life witnessing all of this, takes the glass and brings him a pitcher with water and ice cubes. Kihyun splutters into his glass and has to turn away to cough. Changkyun eyes him half worried and half disdainful, though quickly turns back to his pitcher as he sees the water running down Kihyun's neck. 

“Sorry, could I have a couple of napkins, please?” 

The girl either regrets or thanks her employer right now to have to be working this particular night. 

Changkyun couldn't resist glancing over again as Kihyun started cleaning himself up, and has to swallow upon seeing his red flushed face from coughing, eyes a bit teary from it and the makeup around them just highlighting the light reflected on those tears. Before Kihyun could dry all of the drops that ran down his body Changkyun follows with his eyes the path of one down, down, past his prominent collarbones and further down, not stopping anytime soon since the cut out of the dress is pretty deep and as the drop of water reaches the fabric of the dress Changkyun licks his lips, imagining leaning over and lapping it up before it got absorbed into the dress, continuing its path up again to nibble and suck on those collarbones and biting down--

Kihyun wipes down his chest and Changkyun flushes deeply and turns away, swallowing thickly. The pitcher mocks him, but he will endure it. 

Kihyun leans over to slap a napkin onto his temple, cackling at where it stuck because Changkyun is sweating like crazy. 

He feels… on edge. He knows that Kihyun knows it, sees it,  _ feels _ how tense he is, how he flinches away from the slightest brush of Kihyun's body against his own but also leans into it. He tries to hide it, to play it off, to focus on everyone else that is at the club today, because he  _ can  _ now that they finished their dance and the general attention has slipped off them. Their members were at least merciful enough to stop parading them around after the dance, after the entire ridiculous display at the beginning (they are sunbaenims as well. They are supposed to be  _ role models  _ or something). 

But Changkyun can't stop trembling. He's hyper aware of Kihyun, even more than usual and his entire body feels oversensitive. He doesn't know what it is, it can't be just attraction, right? 

Oh who is he kidding, he's putty in Kihyun's hands and he was close to cumming the moment he'd seen the dress and Kihyun took off his clothes. 

He takes the napkin off and fiddles with it, but as Kihyun turns his body in indication that he wants to speak he leaves it on the counter, body tensed. When Kihyun gently touches his shoulder he flinches away only to immediately lean into the soft caress, those delicate fingers lightly stroking over the dress shirt that suddenly feels incredibly thin, the heat of those fingertips leaving a fiery path over his skin. He can see the older slightly dipping his head to his ear, and the soft exhale of air against his neck almost has him whining. Almost.

“Changkyunnie, how are you feeling?” Such an innocent question. The desire in Kihyun’s voice is hard to ignore but underlying it is worry, an honest question about Changkyun’s wellbeing. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply, focusing on the hand now laying fully on his shoulder, not pressing or leading, just a reminder that he can say no to this anytime. That hand never forced him into anything. 

Turning around towards Kihyun brings them close, really really close, the mere presence of his hyung enough to let him fall to his knees if they weren’t in full view of what seems the entire damn K-Pop industry. With eyes still closed he slightly tilts his head, a silent invitation. The hand on his shoulder briefly stops caressing, a short tense moment suspended in time, before those delicate fingers trail towards his neck and Kihyun lays his hand fully on the back of his neck, playing with the strands of hair. The sensation has him exhale soundlessly, letting himself  _ feel. _ Licking his lips he opens his eyes again, met with the flushed skin of Kihyun’s neck, and he lets his eyes travel up until they meet dark intense ones that stare at him in breathless anticipation. Shit, Kihyun has worked himself up while Changkyun has been thinking.  

Swallowing the groan that wants to rise in his throat at the sight of Kihyun staring at him with flushed cheeks and glistening lips (he must have licked them while he stared at Changkyun thinking. He  _ really  _ has worked himself up) he opens his mouth after composing himself:

“I’m fine, Kihyun. Hyung. I’m… just fine.” A deep breath and he tilts his head slightly back to expose his throat more, eyes never leaving Kihyun’s. “In fact, I’m more than fine.” 

Nothing he could have said would have probably more of an impact on his hyung than that. Kihyun licks his lips (his full, red, kissable lips) and leans in, his hand traveling to the front of Changkyun’s throat and down, grazing the front of his shirt while his other hand comes up to hold Changkun’s head in place. He leans in towards his ear and surely he must hear Changkyun swallowing at the proximity, sweat breaking out again at his temples. 

“Then I’m glad, Changkyun. Because I really want to kiss you baby, and preferably undisturbed and with a bed nearby.” 

_ Someone save him.  _

Changkyun exhales harshly, seeing Kihyun shiver as the warm air hits his exposed throat. Kihyun doesn't grab onto the front of his shirt yet, but he wants to, Changkyun can feel his fingers twitching. As if he wants to drag Changkyun into the nearest room as soon as possible. As if he's still unsure whether Changkyun wants that as well. 

The proximity of his hyung, the atmosphere, his smell surrounding him, all that makes the noise of the people around them and the music fade into the back of his head. What matters right now is them, just them, and Changkyun doesn't want to wait anymore. He's tired of the anticipation and anxiety churning in his stomach, he wants clarity  _ now,  _ so he drops his head into the hollow of Kihyun's throat, relishing in the feel of the hand at the back of his head tightening ever so slightly. Without thinking more about it, because there's nothing to think about anymore, he lays his tongue flat onto the tendons. Kihyun's hand grips tightly onto the loose fabric in the front of his shirt, and he is pressing a high moan into Changkyun hair, and  _ fuck,  _ where are those private rooms?! 

He encircles Kihyun's waist, feeling the dress under his hands for the very first time, warmed by Kihyun's body heat and gorgeous and stunning and he wants to desperately look at him without ever changing strobing lights washing over him. 

Hugging like this, openly intimate for everyone to see is a thrill, a thrill Changkyun doesn't want to address right now. He can barely move as it is without sinking to his knees. 

Kihyun pushes him back by the cloth in front of his throat, eyes consuming and deadly. “Let's go, I can't wait anymore.” 

Changkyun thinks this turn of events is probably long overdue, judging by the victory dances Minhyuk and Jooheon start as they see Kihyun striding determinedly into the direction of the private rooms the club offers, clasping Changkyun's hand in his. He only glances at his idiotic friends but doesn't react (except from blushing, though that had been his default state for hours already), Kihyun's hand in his firm but gentle, fitting together as if they were supposed to be. 

The private rooms at the club are convenient, and originally probably not intended for what they are about to use it for, more like… business talk, catching up with friends, relaxing… yeah, it doesn't sound as convincing as Changkyun wants to make it in his head, but he still silently apologizes to the owners for having to clean up. 

Kihyun walks like a man on a mission, heels clicking loudly on the floor, offbeat with Changkyun's heart beat only making it pound faster the further they go in. The rooms on the ground floor are equipped with only tables, chairs and couches, and windows to see whether a room is already occupied, so they take the stairs to the first floor. Kihyun walks in front of him, still clasping his hand tightly, with the elegant movements of his body beneath the dress on display, the swaying of his hips that is decidedly not meant to be seductive but Changkyun can't stop himself from staring anyway. At the way his shoulders move, the muscles of his back pulling, the little stones reflecting the light making his hyung glitter and shine in the dim light of the first floor. 

He's a vision. 

Stopping at the end of the stairs Kihyun looks around for a room, and now that they are well away from prying eyes, Changkyun lets his body do what it wants. Stepping closer he presses himself along Kihyun's back, his arm between their bodies, still holding hands, and kisses softly at his exposed neck. 

Kihyun froze a short moment, and then, as if something had been holding his body tensed suddenly disappeared, he shudders and curves into Changkyun's chest, though it is a little awkward with him being taller due to his heels. Changkyun brings his other arm around in a hug and they just stand there for a while, breathing in the same rhythm, enjoying each other's presences. Though it doesn't take long until Kihyun tugs at their entwined hands. 

“C’mon, kkukkung, let's go.”

Replying with a soft “yeah” he follows, and they walk along the hallway, turning at a corner where a sign saying “Bedrooms” directs them to the left. Kihyun grins once at Changkyun, wiggling his eyebrows, and walks the few steps towards a room. 

The door is locked. They went through all this trouble just to find out that the door is locked. Changkyun unconsciously clenches his hand, squeezing Kihyun's, and realizes it only as Kihyun laughs lightly, though he doesn't sound too happy about their situation either. But before either of them could explode or say fuck it and start making out against a wall, loud, almost deliberately loud steps come from the stairs. Jooheon's newly green dyed head pops around the corner, giving them a deceptively blank poker face, and then he throws a key at them that lands on the floor, bouncing away after his deed is done, apparently. 

“Be as loud as you want! Please don’t destroy your clothes!” he yells over the music, and then they're alone again. 

For a short while, Kihyun and Changkyun just stand there, staring at the key as if it would move were they to look away, Changkyun already planning a nasty surprise in his head for the older rapper as soon as they go back to the studio. Finally though, Kihyun steps forward towards the key, pulling him along, and bends down to retrieve it. Changkyun has a rather spectacular view of his ass like this, the arousal that has been slowly backing down in confusion at Jooheon's action now flaring up again. He doesn't realize that they're back at the door again and that Kihyun unlocks it, it is only when the door shuts behind him and the music from the club is dampened down to a thumping in the background, lock sliding into place, that he snaps back to attention, looking into Kihyun grinning face. 

“Now we're finally alone.” 

He breathes another soft “yeah”, Kihyun giving him another soft squeeze of his hand before he let's go and looks around the room. 

“It's the first time I'm in one of these. They're surprisingly nice, right?”

“It better be your first time”, Changkyun murmurs under his breath as he watches his hyung slowly walking about. The bed in the middle of the opposite wall is actually quite high up, going up to Kihyun’s hips as he walks past it, and there’s a shiver again as images flood Changkyun’s mind. 

“Yeah, they're nice,” he says louder, his eyes falling to his feet that were cushioned by a soft carpet. Damn, they took effort for these. Now he feels really bad about going in here with his street shoes, dirtying the material. 

Feeling a bit restless as Kihyun still admires the interior, he walks to wall right from the bed, where a stereo system is set up. There is a collection of music already in the room, various CDs and albums (among them one of their own, he notices with pride), but there is also an internet connection to the stereo. The club itself doesn't offer free wifi but it’s good to know that they could make use of the wifi anyway. Kihyun is still looking the room over and rummages around in the dressers, as if it is the most normal thing in the world. It is, probably, in this situation, but there are times when Changkyun feels embarrassed for no apparent reason, and this is one. So he looks through the music and search history, because he really wants music right now. Decent music, mind you. And it’s totally not because he wants to distract himself. 

“Hyung, do you have a music preference?” 

“Music pref- what, are you going to put on some music?”

“Yeah,” he growls in reply, deliberately lowering his voice as he abandons the CDs and switches on the tablet and open Youtube. “So, you want som-” 

Kihyun starts listing off some artists but Changkyun stops talking as he sees the search history. 

_ Simon Curtis _ . 

“What about-”

“Nope.”

“....what the hell, Changkyun, don’t interrupt me when you asked me something.”

“We’re going with this now.” 

“You cheeky little…” Kihyun trails off as the beat starts up.

Changkyun had switched on the music just for fun really, but as Hypnotized has Kihyun dead in his tracks, it starts flowing through him anyway. He peeks over his shoulder at his hyung, who has his head tilted and looks at the stereo in contemplation. 

Changkyun somehow wants and  _ doesn’t _ want him to understand the lyrics. 

“Do you know Simon Curtis, hyung?”

“...no. But I think I like it.” 

“Cool.” 

As the first verse starts up Kihyun’s eyes seem to flash in understanding, and then he very, very slowly looks at Changkyun and grins. 

“I like it very much.” 

Changkyun swallows.  

Kihyun advances on him like a predator, stalking on his heels, until he is close enough to feel his body heat. Changkyun refuses to back down as he wants to, resists the urge to fall to his knees. But he is being crowded and involuntarily does take a step back, and then another, until Kihyun has him pressed against the wall near the stereo, the speaker beating the bass right into his body. 

They are standing so close, breathing the same air. 

“What do you want to do, Changkyunnie?” Kihyun asks, breathing the question against Changkyun’s lips. And Changkyun wants so badly to drown in him, but as the music picks up the pace, the lyrics registering in the back of his head, he finds himself with the unexpected courage to want to draw this one out more. Kihyun has teased him the entire evening, who’s to say Changkyun can’t tease him back a little. 

So, he takes a sudden step forward, startling Kihyun with the abrupt motion who steps back in reflex, and then he circles around him, taking him by his hands and pushing lightly, until Kihyun is the one against the wall. And judging by his wide eyes and slight grin, he doesn’t mind it all that much. 

After staring at each other for a while, Changkyun swallows again and slowly slides his hand along the split in Kihyun's dress, brushing the leg underneath  _ just so _ , and feels Kihyun barely managing to suppress a shiver that takes over his body. He glances at him, from under his lashes, to make sure he’s not doing anything wrong. Anything that might be unwanted. Kihyun is so gorgeous, so otherworldly beautiful like this that it feels like he is touching something priceless, a piece of art made by the most famous sculptures, and Changkyun is the kid from the streets, sneaking into the atelier. So fascinated by what he finds, that he needs to touch it, to make sure that it is real. And when he touches it, finally, his entire body lights up, as if he has an epiphany. 

Because that is what it feels like, sliding his fingers under the fabric of the dress, touching Kihyun’s legs. And Changkyun thinks he's going to cry any second now, because Kihyun isn’t wearing any kind of stockings. Instead, his legs are  _ waxed _ . 

_ When  _ did he  _ do  _ that? 

He doesn’t know what his face is doing right now, but it cracks up Kihyun, who is grinning so wide at him, so happily, that the ceiling could fall down on Changkyun now and he would die the happiest he has ever been. 

They are so close, the air between them thick and filled with arousal. Changkyun traces the bare skin of Kihyun’s thigh, the dress dragging over his wrist with every little movement. His other hand is on Kihyun's waist, just resting there and feeling his warm skin through the dress. The dim light of the room reflecting off the small decorative stones is constantly in the corner of his eyes, but he can’t look away from his hyung. The eye makeup is captivating, the grey of his hair connecting with the gray of the eye shadow, popping out his dark eyes. He loves Kihyun’s eyes, and their gentle way of looking at him whenever he does anything stupid, or when he himself stares at Kihyun for so long. Like right now. But he simply can’t stop himself. 

“Hyung…” he breathes out, voice so deep it is barely audible. Up until now Kihyun’s hands had been by his side, just letting Changkyun approach him, letting him stare and touch, but now he slowly lifts his hands, tracing over his arms and once again his black shirt feels way too thin. Those strong hands that aren’t actually smaller than his own settle on his shoulders, a grounding weight, keeping him anchored to this room and preventing him from drowning in the intense focus of Kihyun’s eyes. And then Kihyun cups the back of his head, threading his fingers through the strands, and bends down to kiss him. 

That he has to bend down still gets to Changkyun, those delicate black heels looking so fragile on his elegant feet and yet Kihyun stalked around on them for hours, looking endearing and attractive and more captivating than any woman Changkyun had ever laid eyes on (and they did a Vlive with a literal model, a model that even kissed him on the cheek in full view of everyone). The kiss is deep, unhurried and gentle, but it is the first real kiss they’ve shared the entire day and Changkyun just lets himself get lost in it, hand rising up to fully hold onto his hyung’s waist. 

Kihyun’s the first to pull away, though he stays close enough that Changkyun can place more little kisses on his lips, not wanting to let go so soon. But he also wants, needs to looks at his hyung, he needs to touch him, needs to  _ feel  _ him. Opening his eyes feels like being blinded, not because the light is particularly strong, but Kihyun always, always shone so bright that Changkyun would gladly let his eyes burn to ashes if it meant that the last thing he saw was Yoo Kihyun. So he just looks, looks forever and always, for as long as he can. 

Looking up at Kihyun he slowly gets down on his knees, his hands gently spanning his waist. Kihyun has his lips parted, panting out small breaths nearly soundlessly, watching him like a hawk. In this moment, there is nowhere Changkyun rather wants to be. Nowhere but at Kihyun’s feet.

Kihyun’s eyes burn into him and he accepts it, lets it wash over him, sliding his left hand very slowly down, over those hips he can never seem to stop thinking about, and his fingers trip as they encounter the split in the dress once again. 

He feels raw, cut open with everything inside him to see, but it’s okay, because the only one who  _ can  _ see is Kihyun. 

He leans forward slowly as Kihyun gives him the okay, after he sent another questioning look at him, and with his left hand he carefully swipes the dress at the split up and away, laying a kiss on his smooth thigh. Feeling Kihyun shiver he kisses a line from one end of the thigh to the other, going closer and closer to his crotch, but before he can reach where the dress is pooling over what is a very obvious erection, he looks up again, in question, lips still on skin. And at Kihyun’s nod he lifts the dress slowly and nuzzles against the dick that is tenting short black briefs. 

No matter how overwhelming, how deeply saturated with arousal the atmosphere is, Changkyun honestly can’t suppress the snort he puffs against the black fabric. This, this is too much. It’s not like he had actually expected Kihyun to wear anything else, since he can’t wear boxers with how high the split actually goes, but still, seeing him wearing briefs under this dress designed for a woman is a view so contrasting that he can’t hold back his laughter. Silently shaking, still on his knees, cheek pressed against a hard dick the situation just becomes more and more ridiculous and he feels like dying. 

He loves this man so much.

Kihyun huffs a breath, silent laughter in his voice as well, but he insistently tugs at Changkyun’s hair, to no avail.

“C’mon, Changkyun, is that really what is important right now?” 

“N-no, hyung, but…” A new wave of laughter washes over him and he feels slightly hysterical because he just can’t stop. 

There is a blunt heel digging into his side which is just painful enough to reign his laughter in. With the knee knocking against his cheek bone as Kihyun drives his heel into his side, Changkyun's face is pressed against the obviously hard dick in his hyung's briefs. He puffs out the last bit of his laughter against it, hearing Kihyun gasp lightly at the sensation, and because the situation is already crazy enough he trails his nose along the hardness. Because, as Kihyun has stressed for many many times already, he really loves Changkyun's nose. He inhales deeply, because he is just that whipped for his hyung, and his entire body twitches with arousal. His hands, the left one still holding up the dress, the right hand resting lightly on the slim waist, twitch as well, and all of a sudden his mind short-circuits to the feel of bare skin under his fingertips. And no matter how bad he wants to suck that dick, there are waxed legs right there, beautifully shaped thick muscles spanned by flawless smooth skin. 

Unconsciously digging his fingers into the soft flesh he closes his eyes in an attempt to calm down, but he also moves away from the dick right on front of him, because he just can’t help himself, until his lips blindly land on warm, smooth skin. 

He feels like a star about to collapse. 

Kihyun huffs a laugh again and lightly pulls his hair, and maybe he is actually finally getting impatient, maybe he will actually participate in this instead of letting Changkyun do all the work. Not that the rapper minds all that much, but he knows how much Kihyun loves to put himself, and Changkyun, on display, and his own breath is already trembling out of his lips with how much he can’t stand this anticipation much longer. In fact, his knees burn, his toes burn and he doesn’t want to know whether he actually ruined his shoes with staying in his position for so long, and when Kihyun slides his fingers over the hand that is digging into his thigh Changkyun opens his mouth and bites down, because he needs to do  _ something _ . And his hyung just tastes so good. 

A slick sound near his ear catches his attention, and as he bites down on a sliver of inner thigh Kihyun breathes out a moan, fingers digging deeper into his scalp. His other hand is wrapped around his dick, movements slick and slow and Changkyun just feels his entire body  _ clench. _ Kihyun is jerking off to Changkyun biting his legs while Changkyun gets off to Kihyun getting off on that. 

It is such a sudden ego boost, that he has that much of an effect on Kihyun, especially with how in control and perfectly at ease Kihyun had been the entire evening, that he just touches as much skin as he can, licking and biting and leaving several little red marks, just to hear Kihyun losing it over him, just to hear the movements of his hand getting quicker and slicker. 

It took one particular deep groan of “Fuck, Changkyun, baby” that snaps Changkyun back, into the here and now, and as he wrenches his head up to look at Kihyun, he sees him leaking so much pre-come that it spills over his fist; he sees so much pleasure on his face and those dark eyes are staring right into his soul-- 

One of his hands shoots down to his crotch where his erection is painfully hard, but it is a good pain, arousing him even more but he feels in that moment how desperately he  _ needs _ to come. And it only takes one touch, a barely there fist around his dick that pulls the orgasm out of him, pleasure acutely washing over him so intensely that he has no way of trying to get himself under control. On his knees, in front of Kihyun, looking up at him, he comes like that, moaning without abandon, into his underwear. As if he was touched by a superior being and it just said “Come”, helpless to do anything else but to comply. 

His eyes fall closed and he slumps over, forehead against a bare thigh as he feels overwhelmed by the sensations. And Kihyun groaning like that isn’t helping either.

“Fuck, Changkyun, you came? You really came, oh my god baby, that is so hot, that is nnnggg,  _ so hot _ -!” 

Kihyun comes. Just like that, to the sight of Changkyun coming out of nowhere, and even though Changkyun hasn’t seen his face, there is another pleasurable shiver running down his spine, warmth already pooling in his belly as his dick twitches again. He pants hard, breath puffing against the skin in front of him, feeling like his heart won’t ever slow down again, that’s how strong the aftershocks of that orgasm are. 

A thump from above tells him Kihyun’s head fell back against the wall. The music stops for a moment with the end of the song and a new one starts, the bass beating through the floor from where the party is still going strong. Kihyun’s deep breaths though sound incredibly close to his ears, and he senses the movement of his hand letting go of his spent dick and resting close to his face. Changkyun can barely open his eyes, squinting through them at the ground where Kihyun’s feet in those simple yet elegant high heels stand steady and strong. How he even manages to still bear them is a mystery. Changkyun remembers the pair of shoes he had to wear for their drama, which were completely different from Kihyun’s shoes, but uncomfortable nonetheless. Just another reason to admire his hyung, really. 

He lets one of his own hands fall away from Kihyun’s thigh towards a mostly bare foot, carefully and lightly stroking along the thin leather band, tracing the veins. 

“Your shoes are pretty,” he mumbles softly, breath still quicker than it should be. Kihyun nudges the side of his head with his hand, probably wanting to card through his hair but it’s covered in semen. Kihyun laughs at what he said.

“I still can’t believe the noonas went on a search for this outfit and then made sure that I  _ will  _ have to wear it.” 

Changkyun turns his head and mouths at one semen covered finger, still caressing the foot. “Yeah, well, it’s not their worst idea they’ve come up with,” he says as he licks lightly. 

“You like it, don’t you, Changkyunnie? You like this outfit very much.” 

He hums in reply around his mouthful, recognizing the teasing edge that steals itself into Kihyun’s voice once again. 

“Well, you like that I like it,” he murmurs. 

Kihyun laughs again, though it sounds a bit strained as his fingers disappear into Changkyun’s mouth. Changkyun licks and sucks thoroughly, making sure he can get everything. 

“Can’t argue against that.” Kihyun replies in an almost whisper after a while, taking his fingers out. The rapper chases after them to lick off his spit, and nudges the hand to turn so he can lick the palm clean as well. 

He’d like to imagine that he  _ hears  _ Kihyun clenching his teeth together. His hair gets suddenly pulled, almost painfully, and apparently  _ Kihyun _ is the one now who doesn’t want to wait anymore, as if he hasn’t made Changkyun wait the entire fucking evening already, but it’s not like Changkyun can complain all that much when the now clean hand cups his jaw and pulls his head up, fierly intense eyes staring right into his own. Maybe Kihyun has really reached his limit now; and just the mere thought of what might still come now has Changkyun weak in the knees, even still kneeling on the ground. 

Bending down slightly and giving Changkyun a spectacular view of his chest Kihyun curls his other hand around one of Changkyun’s shoulders, fisting in the fabric of his shirt and hauls him up, steady on his feet while the younger wobbles like a newborn foal. 

It's really not fair at all. 

Kihyun kisses him like a man starving, licking into his mouth and moaning unashamedly. It startles as much as it arouses Changkyun, who just takes it as best as he can while he tries to steady his legs. The hand stretching his shirt travels to his front and before he could react his buttons are undone, the cloth tie in front hanging loose. Breaking away from the kiss he couldn’t even get a word out as Kihyun smirks at him, one hand still holding his head, the other leaving traces of heat on his bare chest as it travels down to his pants. 

“This took a fast turn,” he remarks, once again panting slightly. 

“It’s long overdue, Kyunnie.” 

“Well, who has been teasing whom-” He isn’t able to finish his sentence, because Kihyun tugs forcefully at his pants, closer to him, and undoes them. 

Just to then give him a quick peck on his mouth and stepping away. 

Changkyun is standing in the room with an open shirt and open pants, looking at the glittering back of his hyung who determinedly goes to a dresser he has been inspecting before, while Changkyun had been selecting the music. Not that Changkyun had had any doubt about finding the things they need in the room anyway. This club basically offers everything. 

“Undress, Kyunnie.” 

Changkyun clears his throat as a whine wants to rise at the commanding tone. 

“You first.”

“Oh no, you like me too much like this. You’ll be the only one undressing today.”

A short bout of silence with Resist playing in the background, and Changkyun only manages to make a sound as Kihyun is almost back in front of him again. 

“Huh?” is his dumbfounded answer.

“That’s right baby, I’ll just stay like this, so get out of your clothes.”

Changkyun knows arousal, he knows instant arousal, and a very slow burn that consumes you and makes you dizzy for days afterwards, but this sudden, gut-punching feeling as Kihyun advances on him and doesn’t plan on taking the dress off, instead plans on getting  _ Changkyun _ all naked (and fuck him just like that), this feeling is new, incredibly so and he thinks he’s drooling. 

Kihyun stops right in front of him and laughs. “Changkyun, you’re drooling.”

_ Fuck.   _

His cheeks burn as he tries to wipe his mouth with his sleeve, but then there’s a strong hand on his bare chest and pushes him so forcefully that he loses his balance and falls over, onto the bed. And then there’s his hyung as well, slamming a hand with a soft thud down next to his head on the covers, leaning over him and dropping the condoms and lube down. 

“You can’t resist me now.” 

Usually Changkyun would be dying to make fun of Kihyun for being so cheesy as to use the song playing in the background to seduce him, but unfortunately, Kihyun speaking English causes the arousal in his belly to grow hotter and burns the thoughts of possible teasing from his brain. 

Kihyun straightens up and pulls off his shoes in one go, tugging at his dress pants next, pulling the zipper down as far as he can. Changkyun becomes acutely aware of his already ruined underwear with his newly growing hard on, when his hyung stops for a moment and tilts his head again. It takes him a moment until he realizes that Kihyun is listening to the high notes at the end of Resist. 

“I should try and cover this song, I like it a lot.” 

With a loud groan Changkyun’s head falls back onto the bed. 

“What?” Kihyun asks in a laughter, grabbing at his hips to starts pulling the pants down.

“ _ Why  _ do you want to kill me and all monbebe in existence?!” He moans dramatically, lifting his butt up to help. Kihyun’s high laughter flows through him. 

“Because you are all so cute. Now stop complaining and give me your foot.”

Sometimes Changkyun is amazed by how pliant he can be for a person, without feeling embarrassed (most of the times) or inferior. He just looks at the ceiling as he blindly does as Kihyun asked, waving his foot around until a strong grip forces it still. Sparks run all over his skin. 

Kihyun pulls his sock off, putting his foot down and getting the other one. His erection is obscenely visible through his dress, as Changkyun peeks down without raising his head. 

His second sock comes off too. 

“You're really making me do all the work, huh?”

“ _ You _ wanted me naked, hyung.”

With a quick motion Kihyun grabs his dick. 

“Don't pretend to be so composed, Kyunnie.” This man is driving him nuts.  

“Get  _ on _ with it then, hyung!” 

Answer suddenly starts as Kihyun plops down on his thighs, right leg completely exposed through the split. He still palms Changkyun’s dick, teasingly sliding his palm up and down the growing hardness, grinning devilishly at his boyfriend. 

“I teased you the entire evening, baby, don’t tell me you can’t endure it a little bit longer?” 

Changkyun pushes himself up on weak arms to breathe his answer right against Kihyun’s lips: “Since when have you been a patient man,  _ Kihyun _ ?” 

“Oh, baby, you know exactly how patient I can be.” There’s an edge now in Kihyun’s voice, irked at the lack of honorific, and he slides his fingers past the hem of Changkyun’s underwear, leaving trails of fire. The rapper moans lightly at the sensation. 

“Do you want to though, hyung?” He knows what Kihyun is capable of, but he has been waiting for  _ so long _ already.  _ They’ve _ been waiting for so long already. A shy blush rises into his face for goading him like this, for openly asking, but he is too far into their game now to let it stop him. “You really want to drag this out more and more,” he leans on one arm only and reaches out with his other hand to caress the dick straining in that gorgeous dress, “when you’re already this hard as well? C’mon, Kihyun- _ hyung _ .” He bites lightly at Kihyun’s lips, licking over the bite, knowing how much the vocalist likes that. Lowering his voice, but amping up the want in it, he looks into his eyes, hoping he is persuasive enough. “Let’s not wait any longer, okay?” 

Kihyun groans and pulls him into a desperate, open-mouthed kiss, sliding his hand fully into his wet underwear to pump his dick. 

“Fuck, I can’t resist you when you’re like this, Changkyun. So fucking sexy. Lift up.” 

Changkyun gladly complies though can’t stop the disappointed whine as the hand on his dick disappears again. Finally his underwear is coming off, but Kihyun isn’t moving away from his lap. Instead, he tugs the boxers as far down as he can, past his thighs until they pool at Changkyun’s knees, and then he goes to his shirt. 

“Just your shirt now.” 

“Hyung, please.” Changkyun raises his hand to stop Kihyun’s, because as much of a turn on as it is to be completely bare with Kihyun fully dressed still, he also thinks he might die for real. 

Kihyun contemplates him, and then shrugs. “Alright, you win. Give me the lube.” 

Face burning he twists around to get the bottle that Kihyun has dropped somewhere near his head, the weight from his legs lifting up and away, feelings his underwear being tugged off as well. When he finds it and turns to hand it back, he looks at Kihyun twirling his own underwear in his hand, dick tenting his dress, grinning ever so widely. Changkyun just stares. And then he throws the bottle at him to see his shocked face and him scrambling to catch it, falling back on his back in the process with a loud groan. 

“Damn, Kyunnie, and here I wanted to be funny.”

“You’re  _ embarrassing _ !” 

“The betrayal,” Kihyun huffs as he uncaps the bottle and kicks one of Changkyun’s legs, pushing it up himself when he didn’t budge. “Even though I give him so much pleasure he still doesn’t appreciate me.” 

“Shut  _ up _ , hyung, stop whining!” 

“You shut up.” And to emphasize his point he slowly presses a lube covered finger against his entrance without warning. 

Changkyun is hard pressed to hiss a  _ finally  _ but doesn't want to risk giving Kihyun any more reason to delay things further, so he settles on just moaning. It’s not like he could actually complain. 

Kihyun presses his finger in, still holding his knee where he pushed his leg up, and he probably doesn’t even realize how he’s caressing the skin with his thumb. So goddamn soft while wearing a deadly dangerous outfit. 

They don’t talk much for a while as Kihyun prepares him. From the lower floor the music changes to something slower but the bass is still going strong, while in their own room Flesh starts up. Groaning, Changkyun covers his eyes with his forearms, because as much as he knew that  _ that  _ song would play at some point as well, their mood right now is  _ too fucking soft _ ! And Kihyun will understand the lyrics and just tease him till all eternity for knowing such songs.

A second fingers goes into him, making him arch his back slightly, and out of nowhere Kihyun is chuckling.  _ He understood the lyrics. _ Warm lips descend onto his knee, kissing lightly while the fingers lightly follow the beat, and then there’s another soft chuckle against his skin. 

“So you like these kinds of songs, Kyunnie, huh?” Kihyun murmurs, gently fucking into him, in contrast to the song but it somehow affects him even more now.  Changkyun looks over his arms at the ceiling without really seeing it, eyes unfocused as the only thing he can do is moaning freely to the feeling of those fingers spreading him apart. Though he does manage a short affirmative hum. 

Flesh continues to play in which they lose themselves. When it changes to At Pit Of Vipers Kihyun drapes himself over him, half on him and half on the bed, and they kiss lazily like this while Kihyun’s fingers never stop moving. Changkyun feels like his insides have turned to mush, three fingers easily slipping inside and just teasing, mapping out the space they made, the sound of the lube squelching loud as the recent song ends. 

Kihyun breaks free from their kiss, pushing himself up on his free arm though staying close, lips to lips. 

“You wanna start, Kkukkung?” comes the soft whisper. 

“Please.” 

After exchanging a few more pecks, Kihyun raises himself up on his knees, stretching as best as he can while he still has his fingers buried inside Changkyun’s ass. Suddenly, Changkyun feels like the little boy from the streets again, sneaking into the atelier after a long, hard day just to see the wonderful piece of art that always gives him strength. Only, right now he feels like drowning as Kihyun pulls out his fingers and gets off the bed, stumbling slightly on his heels but quickly getting his bearings back. He has the condom in hand, the bed the right height to just lift Changkyun’s hips up a bit so that he can fuck him just like this. Mind Body Music starts up, so unexpected but fitting that Changkyun starts trembling on the bed, watching Kihyun brush his messy hair back and grinning his devastating grin at him. 

The visual is almost too much. Changkyun starts shivering, trembling, can't control the little twitches his body makes as he watches Kihyun push his dress up and aside to roll the condom on. He is so turned on and desperate it's a miracle he can still talk somewhat properly. 

“You've been waiting for this a long time already, haven't you, Kyunnie?” Kihyun smirks at him, words teasing but hands soft as they settle on his legs and he moves in-between them. Changkyun can just swallow all the saliva that keeps flooding into his mouth. “I've seen the way you looked at that model that time, you know? You were so flustered it was adorable, but it also irked me.” Changkyun fights the urge to close his eyes in embarrassment because he needs to  _ watch.  _ He needs to see  _ everything.  _ “You also stare at Soyou like that sometimes, as if you would fall to your knees as soon as she asked.” 

Changkyun is loath to admit it, but it's the truth. He reaches out to pull Kihyun closer, to finally get him to continue and just fuck him-

His hands are seized and pulled over his head, Kihyun's face so close and his cock just  _ there. _

“I will make sure that you'll be satisfied, baby. I will fuck you so good and so hard you won't need to look at a gorgeous woman anymore.”

His words are tinged with jealousy, eyes fiery and intense, Changkyun is pretty sure he could come from Kihyun staring at him intensely alone. “I’ll even let you shred this dress to pieces, so don’t hold back at all, Changkyunnie.” 

“Hyung, please-” his words cut off as he feels Kihyun slowly pushing in, the stretch delicious and bordering on almost too much. Fuck, he feels like coming any moment and tries hard to control himself. “Hyung, you're more, way more beautiful than any woman, you're- _ AH _ !” 

Kihyun pushes all of his length into him at once, brushing his prostate, and kisses him like he wants to devour him. 

He doesn't keep the slow pace though. True to his words he pulls out and fucks back in immediately, continuing like this, pressing down firmly on his wrists as Changkyun arches his back. He feels very, incredibly aware of everything right now. The kiss is deep, intense, sloppy and just too hot, everywhere on his body is too much sensation, even the slightest brush of one of Kihyun’s sleeves against his own arm has him twitching every single time. He always gets too overwhelmed, so easily riled up that Minhyuk loves to hang off him and tease him, and Kihyun uses his sensitivity to his advantage. Not often, because Kihyun is an angel in disguise, but that disguise changes from day to day, and right now, he is proving that he is actually the spawn of satan himself. 

Changkyun can barely keep his eyes open but he tries so hard. Kihyun props himself up on his hands, wrists still beneath them, hips slowing down and only circling slightly but it drives Changkyun mad. His hyung, beautiful, gorgeous Kihyun hyung, grins down at him, watching him become more and more sensitive and aware of everything. 

“Damn Changkyun, you're really affected by this, aren't you?” A particular deliberate  _ just so  _ brush against his prostate has Changkyun's mouth fall open, a whimper escaping him before he could stop it. “You've become so sensitive, have been the entire evening already, haven't you? How did you endure it?” Kihyun lowers his head slowly. 

“Hyung….” Shit, Changkyun knows he sounds so desperate and wanton. He feels the shiver that rakes over Kihyun and then there's hot breath near his neck and ears which has  _ him  _ twitching again.  _ Oh, no.  _

“Hyung, please, no-!”

Kihyun nips at his ear and Changkyun  _ squeals,  _ body tensing up and unintentionally squeezing hard around the dick in his ass. Kihyun groans loudly in response, right into his ear, hips snapping forward roughly. 

“AAH, hyung!” 

Kihyun laughs, a joyful sound that doesn't fit the way he tortures the younger boy under him. 

“Changkyunnie, you're so cute, so adorable it drives me crazy.” Suddenly his wrists are free, hands appearing on his chest, fingers  _ very  _ close to his nipples, just when Changkyun thought he was tortured enough. 

“No, no, nononononononono hyung, don't, please don't, please-” He looks up, into Kihyun's face, his delicate but sharp face and he sees the smirk, his eyes twinkling and  _ sparkling  _ for fuck’s sake. 

Kihyun bends back down and kisses him, deeply but unhurried, and he snaps his hips harshly against his prostate at the same time he twists Changkyun's nipples. 

Changkyun screams into his mouth. His newly-freed hands scramble uselessly as he has no control over his movements at the moment, twisting around as Kihyun fucks him more and more. Breathless laughter against his lips as soon as Kihyun goes up for air, head falling back once again at the onslaught of sensations. He’s absolutely useless, boneless with pleasure. 

Kihyun leans forward on one arm and ducks his head, Changkyun barely reacting with more than a pathetic whimper. His fingers find the fabric of the dress sleeves and he concentrates on that when he feels hot breath on his chest. He’s going crazy for sure. 

“Hhh, hyung…” 

“Just  _ feel _ , baby, just feel and let me take care of everything.” 

Kihyun lowers his shoulders a little bit and slows down his thrusts, for Changkyun to manage to hold onto him. And as soon as the rapper’s long fingers are dug deep into his skin covered by the dress, he resumes his pace, and licks.

Changkyun isn’t quite sure of the sound he made at that, but it must have been something utterly broken. Kihyun keeps a leisured, unhurried pace with his thrusts, hands holding Changkyun’s hips while he continues to lap at the rapper’s nipples. Changkyun can’t do anything more than claw at his back, the fabric of the dress Kihyun is still wearing bunching up. He might destroy it even, if he keeps pulling at it like that, but Kihyun said that he really couldn’t care less about the state of the dress. Hoseok had bet that the dress won’t survive the night anyway.

“Aaaaah… ah, aah, hyung, hyung…-!” 

Kihyun hums, lips still wrapped around one nipple, the vibrations driving Changkyun crazy. His vision is already hazy due to the overwhelming pleasure, but as Kihyun just continues to torture him he couldn’t stop the tears from falling from his eyes. He doesn’t even know if he’s still forming coherent words at this point, all he is aware of is his hyung’s hands on his hips, the dick in his ass and the mouth on his chest. There is nothing else in the world right now. Only this, and Kihyun, only Kihyun. 

A snap of those hips and his hands clawing in the dress finally rip it apart. He feels the little stones coming loose and slipping through his fingers but the sensation of the warm, bare skin now under his fingertips fills up his mind like a fog. Vaguely he hears Kihyun cursing, feels the litany of “Fuck!” whispered along his sensitive nubs, and when Kihyun straightens up and pulls Changkyun’s head down to look at him, hair falling into his eyes, sweat dripping down his temples and face twisted in something wild, full of pleasure, that image alone has Changkyun moaning uncontrollably as he feels himself clenching around the dick in his ass as it presses again against his prostate.  

He is so, so far gone. 

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Kihyun asks, breathless and growling the words, though his voice is a higher pitch than usual, moans and gasps leaving him as he lifts up Changkyun’s hips and bends over him, his legs dangling in the air. And the fact that this works better than usual, the realization that it’s because Kihyun is still wearing his heels, that he is fucking Changkyun while wearing fucking high heels floods his body with so much heat that his fingers dig deeply into Kihyun’s back. 

“Kyunnie, c’mon, tell me, ah, tell me.” 

“Hyung!” 

“Yeah, what is it? C’mon, use your words, I know you have them still.” 

Changkyun’s entire face is wet with tears, probably even spit with how he is moaning non-stop. And still Kihyun looks at him as if he is the most beautiful thing in the entirety of creation. 

It’s so fucking empowering.

Kihyun pulls Changkyun’s hips down sharply onto one of his thrusts and that seems to finally be too much.

“I’m gonna come, gonnacomegonnacomehyung, hyung-!” 

“Come, Changkyun, baby, come for me, you’ve earned it, c’mon.” 

“I feel good, so good, you feel sososo good hyung, please!” 

Kihyun bites his ear and sneaks one hand up to pinch at his nipple, and Changkyun comes with a scream. 

Thinking about how Kihyun must probably feel with him clenching around him like that is at the very back of his mind, but he still thinks about it, even as his mind is mostly white and awash in pure pleasure. He very sluggishly focuses his eyes back on Kihyun, who's beaming like they had just won multiple music shows, who’s trailing his fingers through the come on his chest, who still looks utterly beautiful even with smudged makeup, ripped dress and sweat trailing down his face. He is so damn happy that he would probably forget all about himself and make sure that Changkyun is alright, which wouldn’t be the first time, but no matter how utterly wrecked Changkyun feels he won’t ever allow Kihyun to do that again. 

His hyung bends down to kiss at his tears, and Changkyun asks him to come. Whether he spoke actual words he doesn’t know, but there’s Kihyun enveloping him all around, hips stuttering, thrusts erratic, and with a high groan he comes as well. Only then does Changkyun allow his mind and body to completely let go.  

 

**MX**

 

Changkyun must have blacked out. He isn’t particularly surprised about it to be honest, but he isn’t really a fan of it either. He doesn’t like letting Kihyun clean up everything and tucking him into bed, it feels like too much of an abrupt ending. Like just taking and not giving back. 

He slowly comes to, Kihyun wiping down his chest, his entire body moved completely onto the bed so his legs don't dangle off it. He's still wearing his shirt, probably hopelessly crumbled, and Kihyun's kneeling next to him with a washcloth, gently running from his chest down to his groin. 

“There are bathrooms here?” he means to say, but his voice comes out as a horrible croak that makes Kihyun laugh softly. 

“Don't speak yet, baby, you screamed a lot.” He says that so fondly, so affectionate, that Changkyun feels warmth in his chest while his cheeks are turning red, but it leads to him not feeling all that embarrassed or shy. It's just the two of them, after all. 

Kihyun leans down to kiss him once, slowly, and then he gets off the bed to a nearby door that Changkyun hadn't noticed before.  _ There's a bathroom then.  _ He comes back with a glass of water, face twisted into a concentrated grimace as he walks over.  _ He must be exhausted too _ , Changkyun thinks sluggishly,  _ but his priority is still me.  _

Kihyun helps him sit up and puts the glass to his lips, as Changkyun's arms are useless noodles at his side. After he drained it completely Kihyun goes to refill it and he flops back down into the pillows, just watching Kihyun pick up his clothes and putting them on a nearby table. And then he just stands in the middle of the room, in front of a mirror that Changkyun also hadn't realized was there (damn, he really had been distracted) and frowns at himself. 

“The dress is ruined.” 

Changkyun licks his lips at the sight of the ripped the fabric, faint red lines visible through the gaps where he dug his fingers in. 

“I wouldn't call the dress  _ ruined _ , hyung, that's a pretty harsh word,” he croaks out, words coming out like gravel.

“Well, what  _ else  _ would you call this then, genius?” 

“Still wearable.” 

Kihyun throws a nearby pillow into Changkyun's face and goes back to trying to smooth the dress out, to straighten the places that are hopelessly stretched out from Changkyun's fingers. No to mention where he actually ripped it. 

“I would offer you my jacket, but I was denied one.” He hangs his head over the edge of the bed, and looks at Kihyun from upside down. He still feels like jelly but his mind is coming back online, slowly. 

Kihyun glares over his shoulder at him, but softens his look the moment he sees him hanging like this. Sighing, he stops fiddling with the dress and walks over. 

“Don’t hang your head like that, you’ll make yourself sick.” 

Changkyun just stares at him with big eyes, amping up the puppy eyes, until Kihyun sighs again and gently lifts his head to push him correctly onto the bed. Though before he can pull away the rapper grabs ahold of his arm, fingers weak but the intention is clear enough.

“Come cuddle?” 

“We can’t stay here forever, Kyunnie.”

“Yeah, but you’re exhausted too. Lose the shoes, hyung, stop worrying about the dress and just relax with your boyfriend.” 

Boyfriend. Because that’s what they are. They both are shy to labelling what they are, so they don’t really try to, but right now it feels fitting to use the word openly. And Kihyun, with ears red, is all too eager to slip out of his heels and crawl onto the bed. He lets out a groan as he probably stretches his feet (they must hurt so much), and then flops down across Changkyun’s chest. The rapper's arms weakly rise and he tries to hug him despite how they tremble and not being able to breathe properly with his hyung laying over his chest like this. 

“Don't you want to take off the dress, hyung?”

“I fear that it might rip completely if I try,” comes the mumbled answer. 

“Aah. Sorry about that,” Changkyun mumbles back, eyes threatening to fall closed with how warm Kihyun is, fingers tracing the exposed skin of his back. 

“Don’ worry ‘bout it…” Kihyun trails off, breaths slowly evening out. Changkyun nudges him until he's only half draped over him, their bodies aligned next to each other, and then he lets his eyes fall closed again as well. 

 

**MX**

 

A loud insistent knocking on the door has Changkyun stirring. The music from the dance floor is still going strong, the bass beating its rhythm, so whoever is knocking on their door must be really insistent about getting their attention. His mouth feels way too dry again though, a subtle ache in the back of his throat telling him he needs to definitely take care of it as soon as possible. Kihyun grumbles next to him as the knocking doesn’t stop. Changkyun feels resentment growing against whoever is at the door, because Kihyun clearly was in deep sleep and who  _ dares  _ to disrupt that?! 

“ _ Please  _ tell me you’re finished, you’ve been in there for three hours already!” Comes Hyungwon’s drawl, subdued snickers following his question. 

“What d’y’all want?!” Kihyun shouts, though he doesn’t bother turning his head away from the pillow, his voice sounding muffled. Changkyun shifts and pulls him closer, his arms luckily not trembling anymore but he still feels weak as hell. 

“People miss you! Come out and mingle! Three hours is enough time to scratch an itch!” 

“Hyung, that wasn’t merely an itch, did you not see the way they looked at each other? I’d be surprised if either of them can still stand.” Jooheon’s argues against Minhyuk, and Changkyun thinks he hears Hyungwon mutter “I don’t want to think about that,  _ ever _ .” 

A rattling of the door handle has him shooting up in bed though, or as much as his protesting body can actually shoot up, because he  _ really  _ doesn’t want them to come in. 

“They locked the door, I’m proud.” 

“ _ What  _ do you want?!” Kihyun’s getting very annoyed now, and Changkyun hates it. 

“Are you two finished?”

“None of your business!” 

“We want to leave at some point, so get up and go out to make this at least that much worthwile.” 

Kihyun groans loudly into the open air.

“So, you two are finished then?”

“Hoseok-hyung-” Changkyun tries to speak up but the words get shredded through his poor throat and sparks a coughing fit. Kihyun turns to him and slowly rubs at his back, reaching for the glass of water still on the nightstand.  

“Here, we brought fresh underwear for you to wear. Also, how’s the state of the dress?”

“Unusuable.” Kihyun remarks, making sure that the water doesn’t spill from his lips when he tips the glass into Changkyun’s mouth. 

Snickers come from the other side of the door again. 

“Alright, we have a jacket for Kihyun. Wrap the dress around your legs or something. Now open the door and get dressed, and then mingle for a few minutes, then we can leave if you want.” 

Changkyun nods to show Kihyun that he is fine, and with a kiss to his forehead Kihyun heaves himself up and basically runs to the door, turning the key still in the lock and opens it a tiny bit. Clothes are squeezed through the small space and then he slams the door shut again, locking it, and runs back to the bed and collapses. 

“Don’t take too long, lovebirds.” 

“Fuck off, hyungs.” Changkyun manages to ground out, voice deep and wrecked, but their members do finally go away, leaving behind laughter. 

It takes a few more moments until they try to move again, the stereo long since having switched to another playlist, a slow pop song playing. Changkyun rolls off the bed and then uses the edge to pull himself up on his feet, staying in that position, bent over the bed for a few more minutes to try and get feeling back into his legs. His head spins lightly and his shirts hangs crumbled on his body, the cloth tie somewhere lost in the room. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Kihyun also getting to his feet, trying to peel off the dress without tearing it more. And Changkyun had to suffer through watching Hyunwoo helping Kihyun put on the dress, Minhyuk applying the makeup, Hyungwon taking photos from every possible angle, and then he couldn’t touch the dress and appreciate it until they finally were alone. But now, now he has a chance. If he can’t put the dress on his hyung, then he could at least help him pull it off. So he stumbles over until he almost crashes into Kihyun, but plays it off and lays his hands on his chest, arching a questioning eyebrow. 

Kihyun stares at him with an expression that says clearly that he tries his hardest not to laugh. “You’re really not that smooth, Changkyun.” 

“I’d like to see  _ you  _ steady on your feet after  _ I  _ fuck you this rigorously, hyung.” Changkyun’s totally not sulking. 

“Alright, alright,” Kihyun laughs in response, “what are you trying to do though?” 

“I will help you get out of the dress.” 

Kihyun arches an eyebrow so perfectly and pointedly looks at his arms that constantly want to lower themselves again because they feel like lead, but Changkyun is determined. So he slides around his hyung to where the zipper is hidden behind a thin line of black fabric and very, very carefully starts dragging it down, taking care that he pulls as less as possible on the rips he caused. Surprisingly, Kihyun lets him do as he wishes, just huffs an amused breath and relaxes his shoulders. 

Changkyun manages to get the zipper down with almost no further casualties on the dress’ part, but he still tears it more in some places, the red lines left by his nails more visible now. Kihyun just laughs under his breath.  

“Do you think the noonas will kill us for destroying the dress?” 

“I don’t know what they expected to happen to it, but I did warn them that they might not get it back in peak condition.” Changkyun’s fingers stumble as he slides the dress down his shoulders. 

“You… what?” 

Kihyun smirks over his shoulder at him. “Don’t go all blushy on me now, Kyunnie, there are several people down there who know  _ exactly  _ what we’ve been doing here.” 

“Yes, and they will all see  _ you  _ with the dress around your hips and a jacket on with nothing on underneath!” To that Kihyun has at least the decency to blush as well, and together they pull the dress down until it pools around his hips. After a bit of contemplation he decides that it can stay there, the sleeves kind of acting as a makeshift belt. They each choose fresh underwear, though both pairs are boxers so it shows through the split and Changkyun feels laughter bubbling up in his chest. Once again their situation is such a ridiculous one but it helps to lighten the mood, to untense them both. 

Changkyun’s clothes are crumbles beyond help, but at least they haven’t destroyed the buttons so he can close it up properly. Kihyun slips on the jacket but even buttoned up completely it shows a good deal of his naked chest, and really, he should look ridiculous but he  _ isn’t _ , he even pulls off a combination like this and it is really not fair. 

“You’re staring, Changkyun.” 

“Yeah, well.” He pauses and then fixes his intense stare from the exposed skin to his hyung’s eyes. “Let’s not stay for too much longer.” 

Kihyun laughs loudly. 

They tidy up the room as best as they could, cleaning up what and where they can, and search for their shoes. Kihyun looks at his delicate heels with so much reluctance that Changkyun almost, almost offers to carry him. Not that he actually could. 

Standing in front of the door, but not unlocking it, they kiss once more; slowly, unhurried, full of emotions and affection, and then Kihyun turns the key. 

  
  


(Yoongi was immediately on Kihyun, after the couple walked down the stairs and were greeted by whistles and loud calls in such an exaggerated manner that it wasn’t even that embarrassing anymore. Kihyun owned his look, because of course he did, and apparently Soyou came to the club as well because she was in the very front of people who shouted out their wohoos. Yoongi made one comment that Changkyun didn’t hear but Kihyun would have choked him if the rapper hadn’t jumped away cackling. Soyou took ahold of them and steered them towards an area with couches where the rest of their members and their manager were sitting, pushing them down onto a loveseat and they spent some time just talking. Occasionally a couple of friends and acquaintances would stop by for small talk, catching up here and there, but nobody teased them that much anymore. And true to their members’ words, they didn’t stay all that long and left soon, saying bye to their friends. Soyou sent them off with a smirk and an affectionate pat on the back, and then they all were back in the van on their way to the dorm. 

The others were talking and chatting among them, reminiscing the evening and everyone was quite happy about having seen their friends after a long while. And sure, both Kihyun and Changkyun would have loved to talk to more people as well, but sitting in the back of the car, shoulders leaning against each other and hands intertwined, they were perfectly content with the course of the evening. 

“Imagine if the noonas had put Kihyun-hyung in a latex dress. Kyunnie would have perished before he even got to touch one bit of skin.” 

“Fuck off, Jooheon-hyung!”)  

**Author's Note:**

> THIS TOOK ME OVER HALF A YEAR I CRAVE DEATH!  
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](https://ki-chang.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
